


Mi hombre lobo

by Aslamor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Keith In Heat, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Masochist Lance, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslamor/pseuds/Aslamor
Summary: Lance and Keith are just walking in the forest but Keith is a werewolf and he's in heat.





	Mi hombre lobo

Lance and Keith walked on the path in the dark forest, it was windy and pretty cold in the middle of the autumn so Lance tried to keep himself warm. Something was wrong with Keith, he was quiet and was breathing hard, he was feeling hot and his vision was little blurry. Lance turned to him with a questioning expression.

“What’s wrong Keith?”

He asked and placed his hand to Keith's shoulder. Keith pushed him against the tree near them and watched Lance with burning eyes. His eye color was changing from purple to yellow again and again and his werewolf fangs were growing out, what was wrong?

“Lance… I can’t take it… I need it..”

“Need what?”

Keith's face was red and he was sweating a little, his claws we’re sinking into the tree and he licked Lance’s ear and whispered.

“I need you…”

Lance’s face turned red and he pushed Keith away.

“We can’t! not here! We are in the middle of the forest, someone might see us!” 

Keith pushed him back to the tree and breathed to Lance’s neck. Lance lets out a small shaky noise.

“You really can’t wait huh? fine… but if someone sees us it’s your fault..”

Keith bit his ear and put his hand under Lance’s shirt and to his nipples.

“Ah..!”

Keith placed his other hand to Lance’s mouth.

“Ssh.. you have to stay quiet.. you don’t want anyone to hear you don’t you?..”

Lance felt himself becoming hard and keeping his voice down wasn’t easy. His hands we’re free so he put his hand into Keith’s pants, he was already so hard and wet as he started to stroke him slowly. 

“Ah….”

Keith moaned and looked him with eyes full of pleasure and need. He wanted it so badly, breathing was hard but he needed to keep his voice down. Lance stroked him for a while and then kneeled and kissed the tip of Keith’s dick.

“What are you-” 

“Stop asking…”

Lance said and swallowed his dick all the way into his mouth. Keith's hips becomes to shake and it was so hard to stay quiet and then loud noise escaped from his mouth, gladly there was nobody around for now. This was so risky, someone could seriously see them but Lance couldn’t stop anymore and now his boyfriend wasn’t the only one in heat. Keith placed his hand to Lance’s head and closed his eyes tightly.

“Aah baby… that’s so good..”

Lance started to move his head faster and oh god Keith was so close. It was so hot to see Lance like this, sucking him like crazy. 

“a..h haa…Lance… I’m gonna…” 

He felt electricity going all the way through his chest and he couldn't stay quiet as he came to Lance’s mouth. He fell to his knees breathing hard. 

“Feeling better?” 

Lance asked with a needy smile. 

“No… not yet.. I want to be inside you…”

Lance didn’t say anything but kissed Keith with so much need, he wanted him to fuck him so badly now.

“Keith… por favor.. quiero que estés dentro de mi... ” 

Keith had learned those few spanish lines that Lance says in need and now he wanted him inside. He put his finger inside him and Lance let out a small noise. Lance gasped hard and Keith moved his finger inside him and then he put another in.

“More… I can’t...please…”

He moaned into Keith’s ear and then he scissored his fingers inside Lance. God Lance was so hot it was enough to get him hard again. His sharp werewolf teeth sank into Lance's shoulder and he moaned loud. He liked pain, he liked it so much that his eyes became wet with the tears of pleasure.

“Keith… I’m ready.. please fuck me…”

Keith took his fingers out and slowly pushed his cock inside him. 

“Are you okay there baby?” 

He asked with little worrying face, they didn’t have a lube so it was pretty hard to get in and Keith wanted to make sure he was fine. Lance nodded and smiled at him, his eyes were completely filled with lust.

“Yes… good boy… you can move..”

Keith started moving slowly and his heart was beating like crazy, it felt so good. Lance moaned so loud, he didn’t care anymore, he was so lost in pleasure he couldn’t think anything else.

“Aah...yes Keith..so good..!”

“It feels so good inside you…” 

Keith started to move a little faster but it wasn’t enough. Lance put his hands around Keith's shoulders.

“Harder… fuck me like you mean it… don’t hold anything back mi hombre lobo…!” 

Keith moved harder, faster, so hard his vision started to be blurry but he didn’t stop and stroked Lance his free hand.

“Keith… I’m close…!” 

“Me too baby….”

They came almost at the same time and Keith collapsed above him panting hard. They both felt so tired but they still have to walk home. They smiled at each other crossed their hands together.

“Te amo...Keith..”

“I love you too…”


End file.
